


I’m Not a Vampire

by strawbebbyrain



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, M/M, Monster Hunters, Undead, Vampire AU, Vampires, a lot of other vampire related stuff, gay vampires? HECK YEAH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbebbyrain/pseuds/strawbebbyrain
Summary: “Well, I can feel it in my bones, Coursing through my veins, When did I become so cold?”———On a dark, cold night, Gordon gets prepares to head home from his long day of work. However, life can change at the blink of an eye. Gordon may finally have to admit that the supernatural is, in fact, real.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	I’m Not a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfiction in a long time, and I’m very excited to get to share this with you all! This AU will have a huge blood and death TW, so please be careful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the edits that happened! There was a bit of a mix-up with the drafts, and I accidentally posted the wrong version at first!! Everything should be fixed now, I apologize!

The night was like any other night. The sun had set over the trees, and the town was finally quieting down after a long, noisy day. Crickets chirped, and lanterns illuminated the dark streets. There were no stars out, for dark clouds had drowned all the light from the sky. It was definitely going to rain. 

Gordon Freeman was a man like any other in this town. He was 27, single, and lived with his only son in a small house. His son, Joshua Freeman, was six years old. In fact, he had only turned six two weeks ago. They celebrated by inviting their friend Tommy over for a small birthday dinner. It wasn't anything big, but Josh got a velvet cake and a big book about the paranormal. 

Tommy wasn't only Gordon's close friend he was also his neighbor. Tommy was kind enough to pick up Joshua from school every day. He and Joshua were close, the two of them would spend hours talking nonstop about the supernatural, so it seemed right to get Joshua a book about it for his birthday.

Gordon worked at a mortuary right outside of town. The place was owned by a strange soul known as Dr Coomer, who probably had a few screws loose in his old brain. Gordon's job was simple, he performed autopsies, prepared bodies for funerals, kept track of the dead, and dug the graves, he was basically running the place. Gordon didn't mind it much though, organ disappearances were now a common occurrence in the mortuary, so Dr Coomer already had enough on his plate worrying about that. If he...even was worried about it.

Gordon genuinely had no idea what Coomer was doing at all anymore. The doctor spent a lot of time in the attic, and he really didn't want to question what Coomer did up there. It might be a bunch of old attic stuff, and Coomer is just obsessed with spring cleaning. However, Gordon knew that the severed arm he caught a glimpse of may not have only been an old decoration sitting around in the attic.

After locking up the filing cabinet, Gordon stuffed his ring of keys into the pocket of his black trenchcoat. He fixed the ruffles on his sleeves and made his way towards the door of his office. It hadn't been a long or grueling day at work, but he was always excited to go home to see Joshua and Tommy playing or even just talking. Spending time with his family was more rewarding than anything else. 

The brunette took his bag and placed it over his shoulder, he turned off the lanterns in his office and locked it up for the day. The halls of the building were almost pitch black thanks to the dark-colored wallpaper plastered on the walls. The dimly burning candles were the only things that kept Gordon from blindly stumbling around in the darkness. 

Gordon shivered as he walked, the heels of his black boots echoing down the narrow halls. He pulled his bag closer to his chest, curling up to block out the cold. "I wonder if Dr Coomer left the windows open aga-" Gordon's mumbling came to a stop, the door to the operating room was wide open. Gordon didn't remember leaving it open, had it been Dr Coomer? That wouldn't make any sense though, there would have been no reason for him to go in there, there had been no autopsies scheduled for the day. Gordon stepped into the doorway, he placed down his bag as he looked in. The room was dark, and light from the hall was only able to illuminate a small part of the room. The room was the same as it always was, except for the corpse laying on the autopsy table.

"Did Dr Coomer want to perform an autopsy a day early?" Gordon thought out loud, cautiously stepping into the dimly lit operating room. Coomer must've left the body laying out, he was quite forgetful like that sometimes. Gordon turned on a lantern, letting the room glow with orange lighting. 

He looked around, and everything still looked the same. The cabinet with the equipment is still closed, the fridge holding organs was still untouched. The only thing out of place was the corpse and man, did this guy look dead. His skin was so pale it looked a shade of blue. His long black hair covered his eyes. Or was that a marking? Did he have black eye markings? His ears were pointy, and he was wearing really nice clothes too. He had on a white shirt that exposed quite a bit of his chest, a large red cape with golden accents, black pants, and thigh-high red heeled boots. Gordon reached out, gently taking the man’s hand into his palm. His fingers were cold to the touch, but every finger had a skeleton ring.

Whoever this man was, he definitely had a taste for fashion. Skull related jewelry, something Gordon and him had in common. Gordon's glasses had chains with little skulls hanging on them. 

Gordon put his fingers to his neck, and yeah, he was dead alright. No pulse. Gordon's mind went back to wondering how the body got out here. Maybe that weird professor from Mesa Manor broke in again and tried to steal a whole corpse. Must've left it here when he realized carrying a corpse around at the dead of night wouldn't look so good.

Gordon dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out the keys for his filing cabinet. "Alright, let's figure out what your name is," He mumbled, turning around and preparing to go back to his office. There must be a file on this guy somewhere. Hopefully, with the words "very rich looking" highlighted. It'll be much easier to find his name with that.  
Suddenly, Gordon's body was thrown forward—something heavy hit him full force and latched onto his back. The lantern in Gordon's hand fell, it shattered into shards across the tiled floor and plunged the room into inky darkness. A sharp tug yanked down his collar and exposed his neck. Gordon tried to grab at the creature, he dug his nails into the arms that held his shoulders down. He desperately tried to pry them off, but the creature's grip was like a hawk, its sharp claws tore through the fabric of his coat and dug into his skin. An intense, searing pain burnt throughout Gordon's neck. A loud, blood-curdling scream escaped him, it echoed down the halls and filled the building with noise. 

Gordon finally got a good grip on the head of the beast and ripped its teeth out of his neck forcefully. Blood streamed down his neck. Gordon whipped around to face the monster. Vision blurring, the sudden movement made Gordon stumble backwards. The creature was still close to him, yellow, glowing eyes stared at him through the darkness. Frantically, Gordon kicked at the figure, shoving it backwards and away from him. The sudden movement caused him to fall back, his body slammed into the glass cabinet behind him. The glass shattered sprinkling pieces into his hair, coat, and around his boots. 

The monster stares at him. Through the haze, Gordon can only make out three things. The yellow shining eyes, the piercing crimson coat, and the nauseating stench of blood. 

Its eyes burned into Gordon's skin, and he knew these were his last moments. Footsteps got closer, and he couldn't see through his rapidly blurring vision. This was it. This was how Gordon Freeman dies. Without even getting a chance to say goodbye to his son  
. He was going to die.  
He was going to die.  
He was going to die.  
"I don't want to die..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> and credit to @hlvrai.brainrotted for such a huge help editing this chapter! please also check out the art they made of this AU on their page it’s so cool!!


End file.
